Happy to Have You
by onedaydalnim
Summary: dimulai dari cerita cerita manis,kesedihan dan kecemburuan sampai kehidupan seks yang panas dan menggairahkan... haehyuk/eunhae/YAOI (marriage life)


Happy to Have You

PROLOG :

Donghae adalah seorang ceo di sebuah perusahaan majalah terbesar di korea selatan yang dikenal sebagai HARU MAGAZINE yang selalu berada di puncak sebagai majalah paling laris dan terfavorit .berwajah bak dewa ,memiliki tubuh yang dibalut dengan otot otot kecoklatan yg begitu sempurna,mapan,dan jenius bisa dibilang donghae adalah seorang suami idaman .Tak ada seorang pun yg tak jatuh dalam pesona seorang pria bermarga lee tersebut ,tapi sangat disayangkan mereka semua yg tergila gila pada donghae harus menyerah karna ia sudah memiliki seorang istri yang begitu sempurna berwajah imut,badan bak gitar spanyol tentu karna dia seorang model,kulit putih bak manekin,rambut blonde nya yg membuat ia terlihat begitu cantik bak malaikat dia adalah EUNHYUK ya dia adalah segalanya bagi donghae pria yg dinikahi nya 3 bulan yg lalu ini berhasil membuat perasaan seorang lee donghae kalang kabut. Donghae begitu mencintanya tak akan ia biarkan seorang pun menyakiti prianya .Donghae begitu bahagia memiliki eunhyuk disisi nya, yg ia butuhkan hanya eunhyuk berada disisinya. Eunhyuk bagai sebuah candu bagi lee donghae bagaimana tidak, rasa sakit ,khawatir cemas ,takut yg kadang dialaminya akan hilang hanya dengan melihat wajah eunhyuknya . eunhyuk adalah segalanya , donghae begitu bahagia untuk memiliki eunhyuk sebagai pendamping hidupnya

*HAPPY TO HAVE YOU *

Chapter 1

Sinar matahari pagi dan kicauan burung membangunkan setiap insan manusia tapi tidak dengan sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Mereka masih bergelung dibawah selimut saling memeluk tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat di badan mereka. Donghae terbangun dari tidur nyenyak nya sambil mengeliat ditatap nya sosok namja manis yg berada dipelukannya saat tersenyum mengingat kejadian panas semalam. Malam yang begitu menggairahkan,panas akan nafsu,nafas yg saling berpacu,desahan yg lantang saling menyebutkan nama masing masing saat tiba puncaknya bukankah itu surga dunia. masih ingat dibenak nya bagaimana eunhyuk menggeliat dibawah kukungannya,bagaimana eunhyuk mendesahkan namanya,bagaimana eunhyuknya terus meminta lebih dan lebih. Ia terus menatap eunhyuk hingga kearah bibir nya tak tahan ia langsung melumat bibir tersebut sesekali digigit nya dilumat kecup ia lakukan berulang ulang hingga sang empu terbangun dari tidur nya. Eunhyuk begitu terkejut apa yang menyambutnya di pagi hari sebuah kecupan menggairahkan diberikan sang suami. Tau sang istri terbangun ia langsung menjauhkan kepalanya

"good morning ma sexy wife" sekali lagi diberikan kecupan singkat kepada istrinya

"ssh kau bahkan belum menyikat gigimu senaknya saja main cium,dan lagi keluarkan penis mu itu ahhh pegal sekali rasanya" donghae hanya senyum senyum mendengar omelan eunhyuk menurut nya itu sangat cute dan apalagi saat ia menyebut kata kata penis baginya itu terdengar sangat seksi

"berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang gila kau membuat ku takut cepat keluarkan aku ingin mandi"

"hey ingin mandi bersama" setelah berkata demikian ia langsung mengeluarkan miliknya yg memiliki ukuran big size tersebut. Eunhyuk langsung mendesah tertahan rasanya begitu ngilu semalaman dilubang nya dengan ukuran yg seperti itu tentu sangat mengilukan

"shireo,aku tau apa yang dipikiran mesum mu itu sudah cukup tadi malam kau menghabisi ku arghh pegal sekali rasanya"

"siapa bilang aku mesum aku tidak mesum kau saja yang terlalu menggoda siapa yg tahan melihat mu berpakain seksi seperti itu aku normal hyuk mana mungkin aku tak tergoda"

"ah molla aku mau mandi badanku rasanya lengket semua jangan mengikuti ku tunggu aku selesai mandi baru kau masuk arra"

"arra,mana bisa mengontrol diri ku kalo dia terus menggoda seperti itu" sambil berceloteh ia kembali tidur dan memejamkan mata sejenak sambil menunggu hyuki keluar dari kamar mandi. Baru saja eunhyuk akan turun dari ranjang tapi ia sudah teriak kesakitan "aaaaaa appo aaaa donghaeeee ahhh"ia terjatuh kelantai

Donghae langsung terbangun kembali dan langsung menghampiri eunhyuk "wae wae wae hyuki kau kenapa apa yg sakit"

"pabo gara gara kau aku tak bisa berjalan huweeee" mata eunhyuk mulai berkaca kaca rasanya begitu menyakitkan penyebabnya bukan lain adalah seorang namja berwajah ikan yg begitu mesum yang saat ini menatap eunhyuk dengan tampang sok bersalahnya , bagaimana tidak semalam ia membobol habis eunhyuk tanpa ampun

"hahhh sini biar aku bantu" donghae langsung meraih pinggang eunhyuk dan satu tangan lainnya berada di lutut eunhyuk langsung ia akat badan hyuk yang sangat ringan tersebut ke kamar mandi sedangkan eunhyuk masih saja cemberut terkadang air mata menetes karna kesakitan

Sesampai di kamar mandi donghae menduduk kan eunhyuk dinding meja watafel "tunggu disini sebentar aku akan menghangatkan airnya dulu"ia kecup singkat bibir eunhyuk lalu ia langsung ke bak mandi menyalakan shower lalu mengatur suhu nya. Sambil menunggu air penuh ia menghampiri eunhyuknya yg masih sesegukan karna ngilu yg ia rasakan dibagian bawahnya. keadaan mereka masih sama sama bertelanjang bulat eunhyuk begitu malu saat melihat donghae menghampiri nya dengan bertelanjang bulat seperti itu belum lagi ia sesekali melirik ke penis donghae yang setengah tegang. Donghae tau itu ia pun sama melihat eunhyuknya duduk didepannya bertelanjang bulat mata nya yang berkaca kaca hidung bangirnya yg memerah jangan lupa bibir nya yang sangat bengkak dan merah yg sedikit terbuka karena isakan baginya eunhyuknya kini sangat menggairahkan jika tak mengingat eunhyuknya yg kesakitan ia sudah menggauli nya sekarang juga mengingat penis nya sudah tegang

ia mengangkat dagu eunhyuk pelan sambil memberi kecupan ringan "Mian hyuk,pasti sangat sakit mian ne hm" ia usap air mata eunhyuk ditangkup pipi eunhyuk ia kecup kembali bibir itu dikecup pipi kanan kiri,dahi,dagu,kelopak mata eunhyuk sambil mengucapakan kata kata cinta donghae berpikir setidaknya dapat menghilangkan rasa ngilu nya sedikit dengan kecupan kecupan tadi

"Mmm gwenchana hae, rasa sakitnya akan hilang kok" eunhyuk meletakan tangan nya di pipi donghae sambil mengusapnya. Selalu seperti itu dengan sedikit kecupan semua akan membaik . mereka saling menatap lama sampai donghae tersadar

"ah hyuk airnya sudah hampir penuh,kajjaaa waktunya tuan putri mandi"donghae kembali menggendong eunhyuk layaknya bayi eunhyuk hanya diam tersipu malu. Donghae menurunkan eunhyuk pelan kedalam bak mandi yang di dalam nya sudah terisi air hangat. Eunhyuk kembali mendesah ngilu ia langsung menyamankan posisi nya di bak mandi

"appo?" donghae bertanya lembut sambil mengusap pipi eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan donghae merasa begitu bersalah ia menyadari bahwa semalam ia memang keterlaluan bermain 10 ronde nonstop tentu saja eunhyuknya akan seperti itu. Ruangan seketika sunyi donghae yang memperhatikan eunhyuk berendam di bak mandi dengan mata terpejam. Merasa diperhatikan eunhyuk langsung membuka kelopak matanya ia tersenyum melihat raut wajah bersalah suaminya

"hae kau ingin ikut berendam air nya begitu nyaman"

"anni ,kau saja hyuk aku tak ingin kelepasan lagi berendam lah aku akan mandi di shower saja" ia kecup dahi eunhyuk sebentar ia langsung ketempat showeran di dalam kotak transparan yang terletak didepan eunhyuk. Sebelum donghae beranjak eunhyuk menahan tangan donghae

"kau tegang hae,mau kubantu selesaikan,Mmm dengan blowjob mungkin"begitu donghae terkejut mendengar pernyataan eunhyuk ia tau eunhyuknya begitu agresif tapi tetap saja ia tak biasa mendenggar eunhyuk berkata seperti itu. Tidak donghae tak ingin bersikap egois ia ingin eunhyuknya beristirahat dulu

"Kau mengerti aku hyuk aku tak puas hanya dengan itu,jika sudah kelepasan aku tak akan berhenti. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri"ia tersenyum sekilas sambil mengusap bibir eunhyuknya ia langsung beranjak ketempat shower. eunhyuk hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersipu malu ia sangat mengenal donghae luar dalam bahkan dengan urusan ranjang donghae lah yang selalu memegang kendali

TBC

 **Wah akhirnya bisa rilis fanfic di lanjut ato enggak nih? Baru netes jadi maklum kalo ceritanya kurang gimana gitu ya heheh,ini fanfic pertama saya jadi saya harap readers bisa memberikan kritik dan saran agar kedepan nya saya bisa lebih baik. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review semakin banyak apresiasi makin semangat deh buat ngelanjut**

 **DALNIM**


End file.
